


arctic

by drown (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: for some reason ppl were so fond of this i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/drown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton reminds him what home feels like.</p><p>(or the one where luke's sad and ashton buys him a penguin and that's it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	arctic

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by that one picture of luke clutching his penguin plush

luke’s been downtrodden all day and ash doesn’t know what’s wrong, but he desperately wants to know because he can’t stand seeing his best friend like this. 

when luke shuffles away to his bunk, ashton sighs, glances over at michael and calum who shrug uneasily and go back to fooling around on their phones. ash is the only one who’s ever been able to help luke at all —- they’re each other’s rocks, kind of. it’s nice. ashton’s never felt like he’s had that before.

so he lifts himself, follows luke to the bunk and finds him curled up under his thick blanket with his head under his pillow and he sighs again, sinking onto the edge of the bunk. 

"hey," he mumbles, "d’you wanna talk about it?"

there’s no answer for a few moments and luke is motionless but he does peer out cautiously from underneath his pillow. ashton know it’s not really the right time, but he looks so damn cute he can’t help but quirk a tiny smile. that’s enough to make luke sit up slowly, slide his arms around ashton’s waist and melt into the older boy with a quiet exhale, his head settling on ash’s chest and his eyes closing again.

"i’m lonely."

ashton can’t help when he laughs a little dubiously, and luke starts to pull away before ash sort of yanks him back and sobers up again. “what do you mean? you know you’ve got all of us. we’re here.”

"no, i mean…" luke trails off and shifts his face so he can press his nose and his mouth into ash and inhale him, like he wants to keep him in his lungs. his hold on him shifts tighter. "like. you know. we’ve been touring a whole bunch and… things are never the same. i don’t like feeling like everything’s temporary. you guys are great, but…" he stops and shrugs, embarrassed suddenly, his cheeks heating. "i just wish i had something to remind me i’m still me and not. y’know. _luke hemmings_ , or whatever.”

quiet through luke’s little spiel, ash just strokes his fingers slowly through the soft quiffed-up hair and smiles fondly, dipping down to press an affectionate little kiss on the top of his head. “okay.”

"okay?" luke repeats, confused, and ash nods, breaking out of his grasp and standing.

"okay."

ashton’s gone the rest of their day off and luke imagines he’s out doing things that don’t involve consoling a silly little homesick child. god, he’s stupid.

so he sleeps. he closes his eyes and falls into this dreamless abyss that’s somehow just as frightening as it is comforting, and when he feels a soft nudge in his shoulder he moans a little and scrunches up his face, swatting them off.

"go ‘way, ash," he mumbles.

"but lukey," ashton whines, pouting even though it might not be seen. 

a few moments later luke opens his eyes and jumps when he comes face to face with glass eyes and a pointy plushy overly-orange beak and it takes a few groggy moments before he realizes he’s staring at a giant stuffed penguin and ashton’s got his arms wrapped around it and he looks so proud of himself and luke grins slowly, sitting up.

"i got this for you," ash says, pushing the penguin into luke’s arms, making him laugh in delight. "to remind you that you’re always gonna be my lil’ lukey."

and luke doesn’t let go. not of the penguin, and not of ashton.


End file.
